Unexpected Little Ones
by BreannaBreifs
Summary: Do you like sweet stories!? Well this is for you! It tells the story on when Bulma found out and how Veggie took the news on Bulma's second pregnancy! Read!!! PS: If I get 10 reviews, I will make a story based on Christmas Demi-Twin style! *Evil Laughs!*


Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT in any shape, form, or in anyway whatsoever. I don't own the chars, places, timelines, and other things that are owned by the respectable creators of the shows. No money will be made of this story or any of my fan stories whatsoever. Thanks! ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this is the long time promised story on how the Twins (Bura and Bre) came into the picture. Of course this is a clean story. I will not make this gross, so don't worry. But it will be rated PG-13 for the birthing scene. But other then that, it's nothing really. This story will contain some Japanese words in it, but it's the words everyone knows. Like baka for instance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Unexpected Little One  
  
© Bre Briefs 2001, all rights reserved.  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
  
  
Pacing back and forth in the waiting room, Vegeta growled at the doctor's slow paces of bringing twin brats...no!..HIS twin brats into this world. While pacing in the desolate room with only Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, the Sons, Krillian and his wife 18, Master Roshi who was in the middle of watching a blonde nurse in a mini uniform working at her desk. Everytime she would look up, Oolong, the other hormonal half, would be making flirtatious motions at her. Sickened, she would make a face and turn to her work. Master Roshi and Oolong shunned it off as playing hard to get.  
  
"Blast these doctors and their routines!" Vegeta slammed his iron fist into the wall. Causing a big gash in the walls surface. "Why can't they allow me to see my mate?!"  
  
Vegeta was beginning to crack from worry. He silently cursed himself at becoming so weak as to let this take him by the throat.  
  
Across the room, Goku couldn't help but worry for Vegeta. Goku could tell he was worried. His face showed it fully as he paced back and forth on the smooth tile ground in the waiting room. "Vegeta.Maybe you should sit down? The Doctor said when it near the time he would come and get you" Goku tried to assure his friend. Stopping in his tracks, Vegeta glared tired daggers at Goku. "Kakkarot, shut up you baka" Vegeta was clearly not in the mood for sympathies. Goku didn't say anything. He knew it was best to leave Vegeta alone.  
  
Sighing, Vegeta took a seat next to the enterance. Putting a hand on his face, he was suddenly flooded with memories of the day he found out his mate/wife was pregnant again. He had felt distant at first, but as she blossomed into showing the growth of the twins, he become more and more use to the fact that the little ones in his mates body would once again change the way of his forever. Thinking back, the memories from that time up till now flooded his vary conscious thoughts.  
  
9 months before.the day Bulma found out she was pregnant.  
  
Feeling sick all morning, Bulma held her stomach. Moaning, Bulma could feel the chunks rise up in her throat. With a groan, Bulma rushed to the bathroom just in time.  
  
Minutes later, Bulma flushed the toilet, and then leaning against the bathroom wall, Bulma began seeing stars. "Maybe I shouldn't have had that third burrito for dinner last night" Bulma moaned again, slowing down the urge to throw up her contents again.  
  
After 5 long minutes of sitting on the hard tile floor, Bulma slowly got up, careful as to not upset her stomach again.  
  
Rummaging through the misc. bottles of medicine and little bottles of travel lotions and mouthwashes from the last trip her family took which was just two months earlier. Finding what she wanted, she found the Pepto Bismo. Opening the top, Bulma drank the bitter pink contents until her stomach eased off from the nausea. Breathing heavily, Bulma felt better already. "Ahh yeah, that's much better" Bulma smiles weakly, but with satisfaction.  
  
Suddenly a gruff voice fills the room, which in turn rattled the glass of the mirror. "Woman!, where's my breakfast!!?" Vegeta called up to his mate. Vegeta stood at the bottom of the stairs with his arms tightly crossed. Vegeta growled in displeasurement.  
  
Because of his baka mate, he missed two hours of training and one hour for breakfast.  
  
Tapping his impatient foot on the smooth carpeted floor, Vegeta waited for Bulma to appear.  
  
Bulma came out a few minutes later, looking pale, but that didn't stop the scowl on her face because of her husband's rude calls. "What is it Vegeta?" Bulma wasn't in the mood for a verbal sparring session with Vegeta. Vegeta, seeing how pale Bulma was, suddenly become worried. "What do you look so pale woman?" Vegeta's demands came out harsher then he intended but he couldn't help the worry. "For your information highness, I haven't been feeling well. And to top it all off, I threw up" Bulma's voice was dripping with bitter sarcasm. Instead of usual attitude, he calmly walked over to Bulma and lifted her up. Bulma's heart suddenly leaped as she felt the ground support leave her footing. "Vegeta, what are you doing?" But Vegeta didn't respond. Instead, he walked quietly to their room and placed her ontop of the bed. Covering up with a blanket, Vegeta's usual scowl left. Bulma was amazed at his sudden change. "Rest woman. I can fend for myself. You sleep and get your strength back. I'll have Trunks bring you something in a couple of hours." Vegeta said, walking to the door. Bulma didn't say anything after that, because needed sleep took her over and she slept for the rest of the morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
When Bulma awoke 3 hours later, It was Trunks coaxing her to awaken. "Mom, I brought you some food," Trunks said, leaning over his now awakened mother. Bulma sat up, feeling better. "Oh, thanks Trunks. What did you bring me?" Bulma asked, eying the liquid content in the bowl. "Chicken noodle soup with some salted crackers and some orange juice. Dad told me to bring you something up, so here I am" Trunks said with a smile. Bulma smiled back at her only son. "Thanks, I'm really hungry" Bulma said, taking the tray away from Trunks. Digging in, Bulma found herself suddenly overwhelmed with hungry. Finishing up the crackers and juice with ease, Bulma still felt hungry.  
  
"Trunks, can you call Marco's Speedy Pizza please?" Bulma asked, suddenly getting a massive craving for pizza. Trunks looked puzzled at his mom. "Sure mom, what kind of pizza do you want?" "Hummm, I would like just two medium pepperoni pizza's with olives. And order a side of those bread sticks. Oh! And make sure to order a 2 litter Pepsi please" Bulma could taste the food already. Trunks stared at his mom in disbelief. "Is that all you want mom?" Bulma nodded, "Yep, should be all" she sounded more perky then usual Trunks noted as he walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
After finishing most of the pizzas off, Bulma felt full and content. She could only remember one other time she would eat like this and feel this relaxed. That was when she was pregnant with Trunks. Bulma paused. "When.I.was.pregnant with Trunks.Oh no." Bulma's heart suddenly started to pound. Thinking back, she remembered clearly the time before she found out she was pregnant the first time. She had the mood swings, the cravings, and the morning sickness. It all added up! Bulma then remembered how she first found out. First, she took a in home pregnancy test, then when it was positive, she went straight to the doctor the next day and found out as a confirmation from the doctor himself that she was indeed pregnant. Bulma's heart leaped into her tight throat. 'If I am pregnant. then what will I tell Vegeta?' Bulma remembered the last time he reacted to her pregnant state. Bulma frowned at the vary thought of that memory. 'Oooh, yea.first thing he did was get into a space pod and went training off world for months. The idiot didn't even see his son until he was 11 months old!' Bulma couldn't blame him and his fear. Bulma then reminded herself of that was then, this was now and has soften up a bit. 'Then again, maaaaybe it won't be as bad at I make it out to be? Maybe he will actually witness the birth of this new one. That's if I'm even pregnant at all' Bulma pointed out herself. Deciding there was only one thing to do, Bulma quickly took a shower, dressed, and headed for the drug store.  
  
At the drug store, Bulma rummaged through many of the in home pregnancy tests. The one she wanted, they didn't make anymore, so she had to ask a nearby clerk for help. They suggested one of the 98% accuracy tests. Paying for it moments later, Bulma left the store and went home. When she got home, all was quiet expect for the silent hums of the refrigerator and the gentle distant hum of the gravity machine indicating to Bulma Vegeta was to busy training to know she left. Going straight to her room, Bulma went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Sitting on the toilet, Bulma carefully read the instructions to using the product.  
  
After reading and following the instructions to the tee, Bulma watched to see the test was positive. Bulma's heart fluttered. "I'm.I'm.Pregnant" She said in a low whisper.  
  
But even now, Bulma couldn't be certain till she saw an OB. Sighing, Bulma hide the test, then went to the phone and dialed in the doctor's number. When she hung up, she had the appointment for 30 minutes from now. Sitting on the bed, Bulma thought of all the possibilities of a baby. She had thought about having another one. Possibly a girl.  
  
Bulma giggled. She thought that if she had a girl, her poor Vegeta would have his hands tied with the little girls' innocence and the usual daddy's little girl syndrome.  
  
Bulma suddenly was filled with laughed as a mental picture came into mind. She saw him, carrying a girl in his arms with a spit up towel on one of his shoulders. He was scowling, but it was cute to imagine his reaction. Drifting out of her thoughts, Bulma didn't realize how the time flew by. "Oh my Dende, I better get going!" Grabbing her purse and keys, Bulma then rushed out of the house.  
  
  
  
Upon arriving at the doctor's office, Bulma suddenly felt hesitant. "Calm down Bulma, its just a appointment! Chill alright!" With that mental coaxing in the best of mind, Bulma got out of the car and went into the office to wait her turn. When it was her turn, she was nervous, but she felt ready for whatever the doctor's words had in store for her.  
  
A few tests later, and much silent grumbling just because of those tests, Bulma now waited for the doctor to return with the test results. Finally, after 10 minutes of waiting, the doctor came in with a smile on his face. "Mrs. Briefs?" Bulma smiled, "Yes?" The doctor's smile grew wider. "Congratulations, you're going to be a mommy!"  
  
Bulma's heart stopped. Yes, she knew now she was going to be a mommy. "Thank you doctor" Bulma smiled. "Your welcome Mrs. Briefs. If you want, you can leave now. I have some vitamins and calcium tablets for you to take, so have a nice day" The doctor shook her hand as they both left. Bulma was still in shock as she got her medicine and left.  
  
When she got home, the shock was now worn off and she was happy. She was pregnant and she didn't care what her husband thought. All she knew was, this child would be special. When she got inside, Vegeta was waiting for her on the couch. He looked stern and at the same time.worried. "Hello Vegeta! Have I got some news for you!" Bulma pounded happily on her husband's lap. "What is it?" he said gruffly, but she knew it was quite the opposite. Bulma wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and whispered into his ear. He held his breath as she spoke. "Veggie.. I'm pregnant," she said as sweetly as she could. Vegeta sat in pure shock at his mate's announcement. "Re." He clears his now dry throat. "Really?" Bulma nodded. "Yep, I just now found out" she said with a smile. Vegeta, in turn, didn't know what to say. He was shocked, but was he happy? Of course he was! That was his new brat growing inside of his life mate. Looking down at her stomach, Vegeta tenderly placed a hand on her belly. Bulma looked down at his hand and grinned from ear to ear. Vegeta looked into her eyes and he knew from that point on he would never be the same.  
  
  
  
Back to the present.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and a nurse came in holding clothing for Vegeta to wear. "Mr. Vegeta..its time for your little ones to be born" Vegeta stood up and rushed to Bulma's side. When he got into her room, Bulma was hunched over in pain. The doctor and two nurses had prepared her for birthing. The nurse from behind him kept trying to get him to put on the clothing. Vegeta just ignored her. Vegeta walked to her side and took his hand gently in his. "Woman, you alright?" Bulma looked up and smiled tiredly. "Yes, I'm fine..I just want to go home!" Bulma whined. Vegeta growled at the doctor. "When will my brats be born?!" The doctor said, "Right now" Looking at Bulma, he said to her "Push Mrs. Briefs!" So Bulma did push. After three hard pushes, the first of the twins came out.screaming like a bantchy on a bad day. With her new tail swishing from side to side angerly, she cried/screamed at the doctors. Placing the new one in her fathers arms, Bulma then pushed out the other child. Her new cries filled the hospital room along with her sister. "Congratulations, you have two healthy girls," The doctor announced. With Bulma holding one baby and Vegeta cradling the other, Bulma knew exactly what to name them. "Vegeta, I wanna know this one Bura." She cuddled to the one she held. Vegeta looked over and nodded in approval. Then, Bulma looked at the other baby. "I want to know her Breanna Marie" she said with a weak/tired smile. Vegeta nodded again in approval.  
  
Hours later while Bulma lay asleep in her bed, Vegeta held his twins. "Princesses" was all that he muttered as the sun rose that said that today was a brabd new day. 


End file.
